


Heimgesucht

by Himring



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Touching, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros, nach Nirnaeth Arnoediad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heimgesucht

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/gifts).
  * A translation of [Haunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/692874) by [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham). 



Erwachend fühlt er ein vertrautes Gewicht auf seiner Brust. Es ist nicht Schuldgefühl, Scham oder Schmerz. Jedenfalls ist es nicht nur all das. Was er fühlt, ist der vertraute Winkel von Hüftknochen und die momentane Berührung von Lippen, die für immer verloren sind. Ohne etwas zu sehen, streckt er die Hand aus, um etwas zu packen—eine Haarflechte, nur eine Handvoll. Nur dieses einzige Mal.

Metall beisst sich hart in das weichere Fleisch seines Handtellers. Er zieht daran, fest, und wartet auf einen halberstickten Fluch, einen verhaltenen Witz.

Irgendetwas.

Zwei weisse Hände—ihre Finger blutlos und kühl—streichen die Linie seines Kinns entlang. Sie berühren die Stelle über seinem Herzen. Nur eine ganz leichte Berührung.

Er atmet stockend aus. Unglӓubigkeit und Sehnsucht verwirren sich ineinander. Verzweifelt.

Aber die Erscheinung zieht sich in die Dunkelheit zurueck und ist verschwunden.

Seine Stimme bricht, unsicher: “Káno?”


End file.
